Drunk Decisions
by YingYang13
Summary: A/U: After a hard day's work as an company executive, Zoro decided to hit his favourite bar and have a couple of drinks. However the chance to get wasted had come with a price to when he encounters a chef who works there and just finished his shift with a lot of drinks to order...
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting** to get drunk hard after a long day's work, Zoro went to a regular bar after seeing his business employees off home since most are teetotal or have to get up early for the next morning. Not Zoro, he would loosen up and go to work gladly the next day.

But tomorrow he's got a day off, so tonight he's hitting on the hard drinks. "I want the usual but give me the hard beer too," he says, ordering a lot of drinks from the barkeep.

"Oi! I'm making the order first green-haired bastard," slurred the blond with the swirly eyebrow. Zoro wanted trouble with that asshole but he didn't want to get kicked out so he pulled up a stool three seats away from him and waited patiently.

"I'll have the scotch and bourbon," The guy blubbered drunkenly. "Okay, Sanji but be careful remember the last time,"

"I know Mike-san, I'll pay the tab too,"

"Not tonight, it's on the house," The bartender grinned, starting to mix the drinks. _"On the house?"_ Zoro grimaced. "What will it be Zoro-san, the usual?"

"Yeah and a couple of beers," The bartender nodded and walked back to the blond with a small wrinkled grin on his face. Now turning towards the flat screen above the tarnished bar, there's a fencing tournament on some western channel that Zoro wanted to catch up on but it felt pointless watching it when the bar is full of noisy people.

" _Wow!_ What a rush-" spoke the blond bastard, drinking like a horse with his free drinks. Zoro rolled his eyes in bitterness and turned to the flat screen again to ignore the situation. _Clack!_ The drinks he had ordered from the bartender is all lined up nicely in front of the counter.

Zoro nodded and give the old man his thanks and the money he owed him too.

With gladness, he glugged a few whisky's and rum. The acidic taste in his mouth was washed down with a nice cold beer.

"What's the hurry, Marimo!" The drunk blond taunted.

"Don't talk to me or the mood to get smashed is ruined," he hissed, still drinking the beer. Zoro hoped he took the hint that he just wanted to have a couple of beers to secure his quiet time. The blond bastard returned to his rowdiness on the drinks and it finally turned blissful to Zoro's ears. Well for about ten seconds.

"Why did ya slag me off for then, Marimo bastard,"

"I wasn't slagging, I don't want no trouble," Zoro grumbled, looking away to control his temper.

"Hah, right," The blond guy parked on the seat next to him. "Hey Mike, order the same for him,"

"No! Er don't-that's fine," Zoro refused, knowing he's about burst in anger. "Why refusing something that's for free?" The blond wondered curiously with a raised eyebrow. Zoro rose up from his seat. _"Bathroom,"_ he muttered inaudibly, rushing towards the pungent men's room.

"That rat ass bastard," Zoro ranted harshly, washing his face as though his anger would just go away.

He glared at his smudged reflection in the mirror. Zoro looked under the cubicles to make sure no one can witness his unwavering temper by banging his head first on one of the doors.

 _Knock, knock,_

"Oi, your drinks are ready Marimo," spoke the blond bastard he was ranting on about ten seconds ago. Zoro heard his footsteps retreating while he slouched back on the cold tiled floor. _"What the flying fuck!"_

"Agrh! Is he trying to piss me off so I could get kicked out," Zoro complained, slowly returning back to his usual indifferent traits and adjust his cufflinks.

He pulled himself back up from the sink and fix his tie to a perfect knot and grumpily return to the bar. "Look, guy I really had refuse," said the Marimo, standing in front of the blond.

"Ahh, I guess you're working the next day, right Zoro," Mike intervened behind the counter.

"Don't be so modest and drink a couple you bastard Marimo," The blond rolled his eyes and poured a couple of shot glasses. He spilled it slightly but drunk to heart's content. "I don't think I should," the business man declined heavily. The blond slammed the shot glass and glared at him.

Zoro crossed his arms. _"What is this bastard planning?_ "

He knows that refusing him again would get him nowhere and it would cause a lot of problems in the establishment he have grown rather fond of this past year.

Therefore, Zoro had sat down with some lingering half witted idea's how to get out of this. "Maybe I could wait until he passed out and I can go drink at some other bar's later," he thought. "That's the spirit!" The blond idiot chuckled dryly and gulf down many shots glasses...

* * *

 **Many** shots of jacks (Daniel's) and bourbons later, the two guys are plastered drunk and stunk strongly of the alcohol. Zoro still have some brain cells left while Sanji couldn't stop laughing and slurring his words with good nature. "You're fucking weak," Zoro scoffed, still drinking his beer as though he has an iron clad stomach.

"That means I have lot more fun than you do,"

Sanji laughed even more loudly and strike Zoro with a drunken pat on the back. "Oi! You almost made me spill my beer, idiot bastard," he growled. "Oooo, I'm so scared," the drunken freeloader spoke with sarcasm. "You fucking should be," Zoro grimaced.

"Ahh, C'mon enjoy the party, Marimo,"

"Its not a party and stop calling me Marimo, I already have enough nicknames at work,"

"Uh, what about no,"

Zoro curled his lip and scrunched his fist a little. He let this go a minute later and guzzle down his beer. "Hey, Mike I'm gonna smoke by the fire exit alright," Sanji smirked, walking under the velvet rope by the stairs.

"Don't you fucking move," he glared at the Marimo, ciggie in between teeth. Zoro scoffed while the swirly eyebrow vanished up the stairs. He groaned indignantly but was returned to the peace that he wanted since he had set foot in the bar. "Ahah, Sanji doesn't mean any harm, he's just gets lonely sometimes because of his job as a chef,"

Zoro nodded, not wanting to care about that shitty cook's life. _"Right he's lonely huh,"_

 _"Ugh! Why do I care?"_ he thought. The old guy kept talking about Sanji as though he's proud of him or something. Zoro drowned his pointless words out by drinking and play candy crush under the counter.

"Right Marimo, another drink," smiled Sanji, back from the cold fresh air on the rooftop.

"I told ya not to call me that-" Zoro sneered but paused. "What?" Sanji wondered,

"Erm nothing," he scowled. Sanji shrugged and return towards his attention to the bartender. Zoro doesn't really care but he did notice something was off with that blonde idiot.

"Ahh, thanks Mike!" he smirked, smacking his hands together.

"Hold up, I think he already had enough," Zoro interrupted with a guilty conscience and put his hand over the bourbon glass. "Nah! I'm fine give me one, Mike,"

The bartender paused and looked at his friend/co-worker with a slight grimace in his wrinkled face. "I think you have enough, Sanji-San," Mike sighed, putting the bourbon away."Hey why do ya agree with him all of the sudden," The blond jeered.

"You were crying, idiot," Zoro grimaced. Sanji turned to him with contempt. "Oh, is that it then? I was crying? So that's why I can get a pissing drink!"

Suddenly, a few onlookers stared and gawped at their chef. _Slap!_

Zoro had suddenly hit the floor and broke a few stools too with his body. His back screamed with mild back pain while his face was stung by a mildly weak force of Sanji's hand.

"Oi, what was that for!"However...his words were ignored as the whole bar was stunned and in silence. Mike tried to open his mouth to reassure his customers but nothing came out. Now grabbing the hold of Zoro's necktie, Sanji scowled at him as his nostrils flared wildly. The Marimo choked and gagged a little bit in the process.

"You, Me, outside,"

He let go as he stormed out, leaving the patron's speechless. Zoro massaged his neck but bowed to them as an apology for what have been done.

And he soon followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Predicted** that it's not going to end well for either party, Zoro re-adjusted his tie and push open the door. He had broadened his shoulders as he set foot outside the bar and observe the street around him for a second.

The street had simmered down while some people are in the hurry to get home or to play hard to some other activity in this very slow evening. However, the blond cook wasn't there in the street, not even waiting for Zoro to settle the fight once and for all.

"Oi, blondie!" He called out, wondering where that bastard cook went. There was no answer except the distant train clattering through the tracks. He yelled again but not one soul he was looking for isn't popping out of the shadows at any moment now.

"Hey! Are we going to fight or what?"

Again, no response was given towards his harsh and demanding voice of his. His voice had faltered with some strange emotion that he can't stick a pin in right now. Widening the search for that useless cook, Zoro rambled off on the pavement. However he stopped. He can hear hysteric sobs in the back of the ally.

Hesitating slightly, Zoro slowly approached towards the dank alley and spotted two elongated legs behind the dumpster.

Instant relief had spread across his chest to see that it was Sanji all along. Yet Zoro felt uneasy again at the state the blond was in.

"Oi-"

"Go away!" scowled Sanji, not looking at him while he hugged his legs for warmth. "Look, if you're going to mope instead, I suggest ya go home and think-"

"Like fuck, I can't go home now," The blond retorted. "Fine! Rot there for all I care," Zoro snapped, turning his back on him. Without warning, the cook used a trash can lid and whacked him across his head.

"Hey you bastard, change your bloody mind," Zoro hissed, bending Sanji's arm towards his back for defence. "Let go of me, you shithead,"

"I will if ya stop being a dodgy rat,"

"Fine, I'll stop!" The blond cook whined. Zoro had let go while the strange warmth he have felt previously was gone, now replaced by the numbing head collision he received from that cook.

The blond wiped his eyes and slumped his back on the dumpster. He'd pick out a cigarette from his monogram silver case. "Where did ya get that thing?" The moss-head wondered.

Sanji shrugged. "It was a gift...but the memento value is fucking useless now," he grimaced, igniting the cig with contempt.

"Right,"

"You can go now, walking on eggshells around me is a bloody pain in the ass," The blond hissed. "Tchh, Y'know how I feel most of the evening, I'm too drunk to care," Zoro replied, stretching his arms.

"I really hated you before,"

"That makes sense," Zoro shrugged, knowing he's shit with first impressions and can hate people more quickly than others. "I don't like people,"

Sanji rolled his eyes as he smoked to calm his nerves a little. "You're missing out,"

The two frenemies had gone quiet for one small moment and would just hear the loud noise of the city just a few blocks away. The rosy sun had just settled in the east while the coolness of night would begin and flourish the sky.

"Hey, why did you force me to drink with ya in the first place?" Zoro asked casually with little curiosity.

Sanji didn't say anything for a second as he stomp on the discarded stub of his cigarette. "I do have my reason's but my sole reason was that I'm bored and my so-called fiancée had just blown me off with some accountant-"

"Er, I don't know what to say to that," Zoro admitted, feeling a little awkward of the subject.

"Whatever,"

Tears were shone under Sanji's blue eyes, it's still painful that his bride to be doesn't really care about him. "I'm gonna have a drink," he warbled, trying hard not to cry again.

Zoro seized his shoulder to stop him making any rash decisions. "You're weak and if ya drink, You'll regret it,"

"Fuck off, stop pretending ya care, asshole," scorned Sanji, pushing him off and stumble towards the backdoor. "I'm not pretending," The marimo grumbled loudly. The blond halted in front of the back door whilst his hand hovered over the handle.

"I have problems like you once and I suggest if you get smashed...You'll do something stupid and dangerous,"

"Oh...well see ya," Sanji smirked dryly and saluted him as he went in. "Oi come back here you shitty bastard!" roared Zoro as he run in after him.

* * *

" **You're** fucking strong for a Marimo," The blond grimaced, being held hostage over Zoro's shoulder. "Didn't want you to get away if I wasn't, so sober up," Zoro sighed with little indifference as he tighten the hold over Sanji.

"Did we just past that shop before like three times?"

"Ugh Goddamn it!"

"Seriously, you should get a sat nav for ya dumb brain of yours,"

"Piss off,"

* * *

 **Eventually** , the two had finally stopped by door number seven of this small but humble apartment. The whole block seemed to over look the blinking city with little charm and beauty.

Meanwhile, Zoro had cricked his back as he pulled Sanji off and search for the keys in his pockets.

"Shit, I always do this," he murmured.

 _Click!_

Looking dumbfounded, Zoro glared at the swirly eyebrow guy that had unlocked the door. "Really, you put the spare key under the doormat? I'm amazed you're not robbed yet,"

"If you weren't dealing with so much pain, I'll kick your ass right now," The moss-head snarled, switching on the lights in the living room.

The room was lived in with a lot of sword/video game décor, there are very few photos on the bizarre shelves too but Zoro had a lot more on the screensaver in his airplay flat screen T.V.

"This looks pitiful, mine had more life than that and I'm in difficult situation," said Sanji, crashing on the four-seater sofa. "I'm going to the kitchen, I'll get ya some water,"

"Stingy bastard," The cook pouted.

"Eh, what did ya say?"

"Nothing,"

His mind a little fuzzy, Sanji got up and peeked curiously to see what the actual kitchen looks like. He's a bit of a nut and a freak when it comes to inspecting kitchens especially when he's inside a stranger's home.

 _"God fucking damn,"_ He mused in shock. _"The kitchen's a mess!"_

There were take away cartons all over the kitchen counter...dirty dishes were piled up in the cold soap water. Sanji opened the fridge...there's nothing healthy in there except for baby carrots and some celery in the bottom of the drawer.

He closed the fridge. "Oi! What're doing?" Zoro queried, drinks in his hand,

"Nothing, you have a lot of ready meals huh,"

"Well I guess," The airhead mumbled surly and solemnly return to the living room. Sanji trailed behind, glancing back at the neglected kitchen and sit back down. "There," The marimo mumbled, passing the water bottle to him. However, a certain jolt passed when they accidentally touched hands.

They glimpsed at each other for a fond second but the two avert their gaze in different directions. _"What the hell is wrong with me!"_ Zoro thought irritably. _"Ack it must be the beer goggles,"_ he shrugged and sat opposite Sanji.

"Is that your parents?" The blond asked, looking at the screen. Turning his head, Zoro nodded to see a freeze frame of two happy people, standing at some light house. The woman next to the man is heavily pregnant but smiled all the same.

"Yeah, I still see them a couple times a month," he answered whimsically. "What about you?" Sanji pressed his lips sourly but shrugged. "I have an uncle, I don't really know if mine are alive or dead..."

"I see," Zoro lied, leaning in his chair and drink his glass. _"It must be unbearable?"_ he wondered.

"Whatever, it doesn't effect me much, I have some bastard to care for me anyway and I'm okay with it," Sanji grumbled and fussed with his collar.

"Hmm, yeah..."

"I've been ditching the old man's phone calls this past week because he's been raving about the garden and been giving me tips, I want to shove a trowel up his-"

"For an emotional fuckwad, you don't know how to shut up," Zoro hissed, massaging his temples. Sanji let out a chuckle and sarcastically flip out his middle finger at him. _"Tchh,"_

"Oi, where's the bathroom?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Second door on your right, not the left,"

"I can tell which is which—unlike you, do you have to label the rooms too?" The cook taunted.

Zoro turned red and flinched his hand into a fist, ready to punch the bastard. "Ahh, so you do," jibed Sanji with wickedness and left Zoro to stew in anger.

 _"I'll get you back, just you watch—you insolent asshole,"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A** little buzzed, Zoro had sneaked a few bitter sips of his whisky bottle while the blond bastard is out on the balcony, endlessly smoking his menthol cigs.I know what you're thinking...does Zoro really show any weak or vulnerable sides when he drinks too much? _Hmm, you'll decide on that one later._

The smell of the menthol sticks have been slowly misting the living room and Zoro had steadily clasp the liquor cabinet along with his half bottle of whisky without it clicking loudly...What Sanji doesn't know the better right?

"What're you doing Marimo?"

With a quick and cool stance as he swivelled the game chair, Zoro shrugged casually."Oh nothing, I was just-hey! Get away from me!" The blond cook peered close to his face that it was almost touching. Zoro's mind went blank as his lungs constricted for one never ending moment. "You stink,"

Well that went down pretty quickly. "What do ya suspect, I've been carrying ya from the bar,"

"No," Sanji sniffed. "You smelt as though you have been drinking recently."

Zoro did not dare to gulp as Sanji cross examined him like he's some sort of detective, finding hard evidence on the culprit. What seems like forever now, Sanji had finally backed away and flop on the sofa with a half wilted shrug. "Nah, You've been drinking a lot that ya still stunk of it,"

With little relief, Zoro had confidently grabbed the remote and put on this movie that his high school friend had mentioned about. Suddenly, alarm bells were ringing in his head. "Oh shit! I forgot to introduce you to the spare room,"

"You're really slow on the uptake," Sanji jibbed him dryly. "Shut up, I just forgot," Zoro grimaced, shuffling past the hallway while Sanji tagged along. "Like where you live for instance?"

"Grrr! Look I've been very generous to let you stay here,"

"Liar, Mike had suggested it, I could have stayed with him if he didn't have much room," The blond scowled. "Still! There's ya room, Sanju," Zoro stepped in, indicating the small room with sparse furniture and little dust had spread the shelves. "It's Sanji, you dickhead-get it right,"

"Meh, whatever-I'll get ya spare clothes in the mean time,"

"I'll just go in my boxers, Marimo weirdo,"

Zoro can feel his cheeks heating up as he glared at the smart mouth blondie. "You're getting your clothes, shitty cook,"

"Hmm, I was wrong you don't label the rooms,"

"Of course I fucking don't," Zoro grumbled, walking ahead towards his bedroom. Unlike the living room, Zoro's bedroom is more messed up with clothes, comics, empty food wrappers and lots of drafted paper. Opening up the bloating closet, he rummaged for some clean shirts and nightwear.

He can tell which ones were laundered or not by the smell of fresh lavender detergent. "Yeah, that'll do," Zoro shrugged and take off his white polo shirt to swap for a least smelly sweatshirt that is left on the floor.

He left his room and walk on his right with the laundered clothes. Zoro rapped on the door whist waiting for the shitty cook to come out. "Oi, I've got ya the clothes,"

Sanji had opened the door with a little nudge. _"What the hell?"_

What the hell is right, Zoro had discovered that Sanji is wearing only his jeans as his chest and torso are exposed.

"Thanks, Marimo," smirked the blondie, grabbing his clothes and shut the door on him.

 _"Why is he half naked-grr! All guys do this you idiot, what do ya expect when you go to the fucking beach in the summer for?"_

Pondering for a second, he seemed to notice that Sanji is more skinny and less sculpted than him. So why is that image of Sanji had melted in his mind? Feeling light headed and angry with himself, Zoro stomped back to the living room and crash back on the sofa as he played the movie.

"You're really boring y'know," grimaced the blond cook, having to wear this blue pyjama top and checked bottoms. Zoro shrugged though was a little surprised that he popped up like that so quickly. "Whatever."

"What is it ya watching?" Sanji asked, sitting down. "Dunno, my high school friend, Luffy had suggested me to watch this,"

Sanji had fake gasped. "You have friends!"

"Well no shit Sherlock, and he happens to be an idiot that stuck to me like glue over the years."

Sanji had stifled a chuckle. "Hah, I can't get around it that you even have friends, you looked like a loner,"

"Screw you," Zoro snapped, furrowing his attention to the film. However it didn't last when he thoroughly scoured his brain for explanations of this mixed behaviour towards the cook.

"Hey, Zucchini,"

"Piss off,"

"Thank you,"

Zoro's eyes widened though his eyes are still on the screen. _"Did he just say that...towards me or is he playing with my mind,"_

"Err-no problem..."

"I know you drunk that whisky and hidden it because of me,"

"Pahhhh, I wasn't-you must be seeing things," Zoro hissed, scratching the back of his pastel-green hair. "Well ya didn't have boner so what other explanation is there," The blond smirked, now watching him.

"Fine, I was drinking but my only concern for ya was because It's very expensive whisky and I don't like sharing it," Zoro lied casually with bitterness.

The blond still smirked as he turned his head to the unfollowed plot line. "Well if it's none of ya concern I'm gonna waste every drop of it," The Marimo grumbled and swipe the whisky off the cabinet.

"I'm not gonna save ya when ya spaz out," Sanji quipped dryly. "Hmm good to know, I'll have a cool tombstone and Aerosmith will attend the funeral because of my drinking accomplishments," Zoro scoffed ironically.

He rolled his eyes and watch the movie with boredom. "You can watch something else, they have too many puns in this thing."

"Tchh, for once I agree," The blond shrugged and changed the channel. He went through a number of selections on what to watch but Zoro stopped him with another film. "Huh, I haven't seen it."

"Umm, er it's okay and all but it's cool,"

"Fright night-it looks cheap to me," Sanji frowned, switching for another film. "It's not-" Zoro blushed, trying to defend the film he liked in dumb blond grinned. "Then I'm not watching it,"

"But you-achem-whatever let's put something else on," he conceded, sulking like some kid that didn't get his sweets.

"So you do want me to watch it,"

"Pfft, no I don't, your misinterpreting things again,"

"Maybe I'll watch it if ya do one thing for me?" Sanji uttered playfully, enticing a trap. Zoro now regretted to even suggest the film that probably get tons of approval by people who would first watch it. "Err-"

"Smile, all I ask is your smile,"

"Why should I smile?"

"I just want to see it, it probably looks funny as fuck,"

Thinking this is ridiculous, Zoro didn't budge his expression to smile even if he tried. Suddenly, Sanji had put his fingers to forcefully stretch his lips to smile. But it made the guy look like a serial killer going through a bad dental procedure.

"Were you always this grumpy that it's your default setting?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"Fuck you,"

Sanji rolled his eyes and click on the movie they're going to watch. Zoro wins by default.

* * *

" **Huh** , it's actually good," Sanji mumbled half way through the film. "Fuck yeah it is,"

"Interesting, you show enthusiasm but it didn't pass your face much,"

"Shut up,"

Sanji gave up and told the Marimo to pause when goes to smoke outside. He felt that he should be broken-hearted by the cancelled engagement but having a one sided crush seems to soothe the ache of his heartstrings.

 _"Why can't I drop it?_ " He mumbled, glaring at the glistening engagement ring on his finger.

With one long drag of cigarette, Sanji overlooked the city and sighed. _"How am I going to tell him? Or even..."_

The lustful thought of anything passionate with someone had consumed him while his face tinged to a very bright red. _"Stop it, ya idiot—you literally just got out of a relationship less than twelve hours ago,"_

However, his fiancée didn't-she just cheated on him. _So there's no guilt right?_

A cool smirk had passed his lips although he frowned in disgust to even think that he could do something so awful for his failed engagement.

Sanji sulked while he discarded his cigarette butt on the ashtray and left the balcony.

* * *

 _Soooooo, Isn't this great or what! The thought of Zoro liking Fright Night (the original) while I was browsing for the vintage horror/comedy just popped in my mind. I feel sorry that Sanji is so down on his luck and I'm just proof reading this and I feel like I just want to cuddle him._

 _Anyway, thanks for anyone to read this far_

 _Yingyang13_


	4. Chapter 4

Mind still foggy from the fumes of his whisky, Zoro had just passed Sanji and almost tripped when he just realised that the guy was there on the sofa this whole time.

"Ugh, I need to sober up,," Zoro grumbled, popping into the kitchen and turn on the tap. He poured the cool water in his favourite mug and returned to the living room. However he paused to witness that Sanji have been talking quietly to his cell phone in the corner of the room.

 _"That must be his ex then,"_ he grimaced, sipping quietly to observe him. _"Why is that shitty cook not showing signs of crying? No fu-way-he's gonna crawl back to her!"_

He paused for a second while he can detox this stupid behaviour from his intoxicated mind. _And why am I panicking about this, grr get a grip,"_

Zoro tried to pick up some of the conversation from the blonde bastard but it was useless.

Giving up, he made his cue to cough irritably. Sanji jumped a little while he had coolly said:

 _"I'll call you back,"_ on his phone _._

The shitty cook turned around, his face at ease as he shove his phone in the back pockets of his Pyjamas. "Hah, did you get back from ya dream world, Marimo,"

Zoro's eyebrows creased into one line. "What do ya mean, cook?"

"Well, you've been staring into space, not talking really so I got bored and called my friend instead."

"In whispered tones?" he asked, slurping the tap water from his mug.

"He doesn't like loud things," Sanji shrugged and sat back down on the sofa. "I see, he must be a very odd friend," Zoro grimaced, scratching his head while he flopped back down to his seat. He noticed immediately that Sanji looked relieved.

The film had already finished but Zoro had knelt on the floor to turn on his retro gaming system. However, this dodgy phone call had plagued his mind a bit as he sat crossed legged. "Wanna play," he offered, his thumb about to press the start button.

Sanji declined. "Nah, I'll just watch,"

"Meh, suit yourself-I could whip your ass without even trying hard enough,"

"Fuck you, I don't play these kind of games,"

Zoro had mocked his hands in a friendly surrender and returned his grip to his controller. "Hey I'm just saying,"

"Are you like this to your guests when they come here?"

"No-unless they're Luffy but I don't have to worry about the fridge being raided when that idiot dropped by,"

"I'm astonished he won't get a heart attack yet,"

He rolled his eyes and kept toggling buttons while playing this retro car game.

 _~love me like you do la la la la la love me like you do~_

 _"What was that?"_ he wondered, pausing the game. The blond had a raised his expression in shock and discomfort when Zoro turned with suspicion and glared at the cellphone. "Interesting ringtone,"

"Ehh," Sanji froze, not knowing what else to say. "Go ahead,"

"Excuse me?" The blond gawped, the ringtone still chiming increasingly in the apartment walls. "Answer it for fuck sake," Zoro leered, turning his head back to the T.V. "I'll take this in the kitchen," Sanji breathed.

"Make me tea while your at it,"

"If I can find the kettle," The blond mumbled out of earshot. "Yes, hello-"

Making sure that the cook is out of sight, Zoro took his aggression on a squeaky stress ball that his mom had sent him during the time he was really stressful at work. The aggression seemed to decrease when he kept squeezing the thing tight over and over again.

"I can't see you right now-"

His ears had perked up to hear this phone conversation by the shutters on his wall. He steadied his breathing as listened in.

"Why? Well lots of reasons but the really good one is that it re-opens a wound every time I think about it,"

Putting his ear against the shutter, Zoro can distinguish that Sanji's voice began to crack under the immense pressure while talking to his bitch of an ex.

 _"Idiot, why go through all that,"_ he wondered, slouching against the wall now. "Look, I just called to see if you're okay-Huh, where are you-must be an enjoyable party,"

"No! It's not like that!" yelled the woman on the phone. "Huh, so you're at dinner with the colleagues,"

Zoro pulled away from the wall, thinking he's in way too deep to eavesdrop on something so personal. He shuffled back to the floor and dragged his game chair to sit in as he un-paused the game

"Oi, where's my tea!" He yelled, putting the loud volume on.

"Fuck you, I'm in a middle of something here!" Sanji snapped, voice a little wavered. "Eh? It better be the herbal tea with lemon,"

 _Slam!_

The kitchen door was kicked off though Sanji is still in there, probably trying to explain his ex on what is happening.

"Are you feeling better now," Zoro asked with a mock concern. "Shut up!"

Letting his cunning plan fall in to place, he toggles the buttons on his controller and felt gratified that the bitch will get her just desserts.

"Ugh! What the hell? Marimo!" Spoke Sanji, five minutes later, slamming the over spilled mug on the coffee table. "Hey! Mom got me this when I first moved in!" Zoro snapped, wiping the spillages with spare kitchen sheets "Screw your stupid table! Why did you interfere?"

"I wanted tea, ya bastard,"

 _Crunch!_

"Bullshit, spit it out!" Sanji leered, crushing Zoro's left hand with his foot.. "You can bust up my hand all ya want, I'm not saying anything,"

"Why are you keeping it all hush-hush then?"

"I don't fucking know, I guess I have a conscience not to,"

Speechless, Sanji removed his foot off him. However, he turned detective again as he scoured for unspeakable information out of Zoro.

He averted his eyes from the cook's intrusive yet tearful face. But that didn't work considering Sanji peered observantly from avoiding him. "Quit it, I prefer it when you're shouting," Zoro hissed, shrouding his face with his hands.

Trying to pry out his hands for five whole minutes, Sanji just gave up.

"Fine, ya got me, Marimo, I'll smoke in here since my heart is full of pain," he grumbled, igniting his cigarette while sitting next to Zoro by this sodden coffee table. To even the niggling pain on the back of his hand, he punched him with his good hand.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Shut up I didn't hit you that hard,"

"You did, I'm weak as a kitten!"

"Piss off, you fucked up my hand, it's the least I can do,"

The menthol smoke had clouded the room as they sit in silence, it was comforting even if they ran out of crap to have a conversation with.

Not much of a smoker enthusiast, Zoro couldn't help but breathe in the smoke fumes slightly. However, he was sucked in a day dream when a smell of blended nutmeg and vanilla had clouded his senses...

"ARE YOU TIRED OF DIRTY CARPETS—TRY DIRT GONE-" yelled the baldy middle-aged man on the television screen, manically shaking the product over the sampled mat.

"Fuck, that shit surprised me," Sanji jumped.

Whatever buzz Zoro was feeling it had killed it by now. He should've felt relieved but there was another teeny tiny emotion that riled him somewhere in his brain.

"Grr, where's the remote," he snarled, peering over the sofa area and hid his red face over the cushions.

"Ahh, found it," mumbled Sanji.

"Tch,"

Feeling a little flushed, Zoro had notified the idiot guest that he's going to change and told him not to touch that wasn't his or he'll literally fuck him up…as in kill him.

"I suppose I can't touch this either," The blond smirked, touching his favourite mug. "Or this." Sanji quipped derisively, poking the wall.

"I meant going through my stuff and shit, ya idiot bastard,"

"Oh, good idea! I can just find something useful and put it online, that would be so much-"

Zoro gave him the death glare while his gut is squirming that he had a panic attack while Sanji had found his embarrassing photo album.

"I was fucking with you, jeez relax, you have my word as a gentleman,," bowed Sanji, rolling his eyes. Zoro's forehead creased a little as he turned away.

"Gentleman, my arse," he muttered out of ear shot, passing towards his bedroom. He yawned a little when he had put on his loose sweats and changed the idea of being sober. Therefore he grabbed some stale beer from the nightstand as he reflected things on the edge of his bed and leant against it.

He gulped and swig the bottle as his head start to pound groggily as his eyes start to grow heavy with sleep…

 **The** clock ticked two in the morning as Zoro woke up feeling refreshed and rubbed some sleep off his eyes. However, he noticed something was immediately off but he can't really spot anything different or weird. Therefore, he drifted back to sleep in his comfortable bed.

"Wait, how am I in bed?" He thought, trying to calculate how he got in there. He tried to remember anything after the passing out…but he couldn't.

" _Mhmmm,"_

" _What the fuck!"_ Zoro wondered, hearing this odd sound in his room. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip around his stomach. He glanced down towards the monster…but it was no monster (Well, there's something worse than a monster but Zoro can't find a word for it yet)

It was Sanji...


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Fuck,"**_

That was the first thing Zoro could muse in his brain at the moment. He's completely disturbed of the fact that this guy had not only waltzed into his room but seemed to violate his personal space as well.

" _Mhmm,"_

Sanji's arms had clung on to him tighter…meaning Zoro's ribs would break if he carries on like this.

With little hesitation, he tried to shimmy out of this fucked up hug and move to the sofa to sleep for the rest of the night.

But he couldn't, that bastard just couldn't let go of him!

It was suffocating far worse now so he just gave up and would try something else. Nothing came to mind except the idea of waking Sanji up. He is the guest after all and it's rude to do that.

 _Brrriinnngg._

"Shit, who's calling this early," Zoro cursed harshly, picking up his cell before it goes to his embarrassingly loud ringtone. "Hello," he mumbled quietly. "Oh good, you're awake!" chimed this familiar loud voice.

Not second guessing this mystery person, Zoro rolled his eyes and replied really pissed back at his early bird friend. "Luffy, its late, go back to bed!" he hissed, not wanting to deal with this shit.

"But I have a pressing issue!"

"Shhhhuttt up you idiot," hissed Zoro, clenching his teeth. There was phone static for five measly seconds before Luffy could butt in again. "I give up…what are we listening for?"

Zoro groaned frustratingly. "I meant you should shut up ya _jackass,_ I have a lot to drink today,"

"Why should I shut up, I want answers!" Luffy whined. "Then do it quietly, I'm getting a headache," The moss head lied smoothly, glaring at Sanji—sleeping ever so peacefully.

"Fine…okay, soooo-" spoke Luffy, taking a deep breath before he'd start talking again. "I don't know which meat dish I should suggest me and Nami to get tomorrow, and she said I can only have one but I want both."

"Really? That's the pressing issue-"

"Yeah, I have to be really sure about it on this date," his best friend wondered on the other end of the phone. "It's not a date when she's paying for it," he snarled.

"But-" Luffy starts.

"That woman is toxic, stay away from her, Luffy!" Zoro warned him.

"But…meat…Nami,"

"Suck it up and go on your date tomorrow ya sack of shit, I'm really tired!"

"That's mean, Zoro!"

But that was not Zoro talking on the phone…

It was Sanji and he's in a really pissed off mood—his blue eyes now engulfed with red hot flames. Zoro snatched the phone from him and did the same expression to bluff his way out of this.

"Well I am, it's back and forth all the damn time since college,"

"I'm not a sack of shit, ya butt crack sword hoarder!"

"I'm tired Luffy, can we argue later when we both get some sleep,"

"Agreed!" Spoke Luffy and Sanji in unison over the phone. " _Shit!"_

"Huh? What's-"

"It's an echo," Zoro lied again and hung up on him. To make sure he won't get any phone calls he turned off his phone and unplugged the landline too.

"Good call," yawned Sanji, now snuggling in. However, he was pushed out of the bed on the cluttered floor while he looked up with confusion. "What?"

"Get out of my room!" Zoro screeched and felt flustered. "Hah, Why-"

"Invasion of privacy-" The moss-head stammered.

"I kinda got permission to be here and I'm really tired…so scoot over,"

"What do you mean permission, fuckwad?"

"Nghhhggh, lets sort it later-I'm sleepy," yawned Sanji, jumping into the other side of the bed. However, he met the floor again when Zoro pushed him off with his feet. "Hey, just let me sleep in here, ya selfish shit!"

"No way!"

"Ugh, C'mon, I can't sleep without someone near me," Sanji grumbled, stretching his arms towards the mattress.

"That's too bad," Zoro shrugged, kicking him out again.

"Face it, we're both tired and I'll keep on doing this until we eventually fall asleep unless you give up immediately," The blond simpered.

" _Damn it! He does have a point-"_

A few minutes of relentless debate with Zoro and his brain, he stops to say:

"Fine! Fine…but if you end up violating my space area, I'll cut off-!"

Sanji gasped sardonically and put his hand over his chest in a theatrical fashion. "No, please anything but that…Pfft ya don't scare me for shit," he scoffed.

"Swear to it!"

"Why, I probably can't help myself since your heat is similar to a woman,"

"My patience is wearing thin, swear to it or say hello to the floor," Zoro spat, glaring at Sanji.

"Okay, I won't, so stop being so cranky,"

"Fuck you," The moss-head grumbled crossly, tossing a couple of spare pillows to make a barrier. The blond inwardly smirked and slunk under the bed sheets and rolled his eyes when his back is against the spare pillows.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill-"

"Yeah, yeah, night," spoke Sanji with some cheerfulness and rested his eyes.

"Whatever, creep…"

* * *

 **Around n** oon, Zoro had woken up, feeling a lot fresher and more aware of the day ahead of him.

" _Mhmmm,"_

" _Huh what?"_ he mused and felt a familiar tightness around his navel.

However, it was slightly different and he can also feel some fluttering of wings deep inside his stomach. Zoro had felt warm breath, tickling his ear while the blond's face was too close for comfort.

"That fucking liar!" He growled quietly, glaring at Sanji's messed up face on his neck.

Cruelly, he pinched the blond's nose hard. But nothing happened and that shitty cook is still asleep. He slapped him and he's still in that state.

" _Five...more...minutes,"_ mumbled Sanji, mouth slightly ajar and drooled.

"Wake up you bastard cook!" The moss-head yelled, now shaking him by the shoulders and slapped him again.

"Huh, what—where?"

"I'll tell you where if ya get the fuck off me,"

"Heh, whoops,"

 _Crash!_ Suddenly, Sanji had fell head first on the floor by Zoro and had almost broken his nose. "Oi! I was about to get up, ya fucker!" he screeched, rubbing his pain filled eyes with his sleeve.

"That's probably a lie too,"

" _Cold,"_ The blond mumbled out of earshot. He ascended upwards from floor while his blue eyes gazed properly at this very messed up space. Sanji rolled his eyes. Other than the mess and the sword obsession, he can't see anything that would be embarrassing or fascinating to the naked eye.

Last night, he lied about the permission thing but he didn't want the moss head end up with a cold so he put him to bed and couldn't handle that sweet invitation of crawling into the sheets with him too.

So he did.

Sanji shook his head and returned to his indifferent demeanour. "Whatever, I'm hungry," he shrugged and left the bedroom…

Meanwhile, Zoro eventually got up from his bed and decided to change out of his sweats. However, when he took off his shirt, a familiar smell had drafted into his nostrils. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it up to his nose. _Nutmeg!_

Immediately, he stopped doing that and threw the shirt in the laundry container in anger. Eventually, Zoro emerged out his room and walked towards the end of the hallway.

 _Bang, Bang!_

"Ehh," he wondered puzzlingly and marched towards the front door. _"Hmmhmmhm,"_

He turned for a second to see Sanji pacing back and forth inside the kitchen. _"What is he doing there?"_

 _Bang, Bang!_

"Zoro! Open the door," spoke the loud and inane voice.

His chest juddered at this unsuspected welcome on the other side of the door. " _Damn it why is he here!"_ he thought, hand shaking over the stiff door handle.

"Mhmm, I smell something good, did ya hire somebody?"

"Who's that?" Sanji exclaimed from the kitchen. "Nobody!" Zoro yelled midway and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Zoro—Zoro are you there?"

There was little silence in the doorway but his idiot friend had persisted in banging the door. "Open up, I'm cold and hungry!"

 _Fuckkkkkkkk…_


	6. Chapter 6

Silently cursing under his morning breath, Zoro couldn't help having this teeny tiny panic attack against his lungs when a certain best friend is making such a racket on the other side of the door. "Zorrrroooo," spoke the whining voice through the letter box.

The temptation to yell at him had creeped into Zoro's mind-set. _"What the fuck?!"_

As much he doesn't want Luffy to find out what he's been hiding, he'd love to drag him off the second storey building with a power kick than let him in. _Well,_ that's the kind of gesture he'd give to most of his friends who rubbed him the wrong way.

"Let me ask you again…who's at the bloody door?!"

"No one, it's just some drunk person!"

Knowing this won't go well because he stupidly talked, Zoro had placed his head on the wall as though he's already admitting defeat. "Zoro! I'm glad you are here, who is that?"

Again, he wouldn't answer for him. Why is he feeling this uneasy? And for what...Because of this blond that he fought in a dark alley.

"I'll give you the count to five to let me in!"

He gasped slightly. Zoro knew this shit is serious when Luffy would start counting.

"One..."

"Calm the fuck down, you can't let this skinny freeloader scare you like this," he thought with so much vexation. However, a dark-like presence had lurked in the corner of his eye. _Huh? What was that?_ He turned around...no one was there. Zoro shrugged, it must be his mind playing tricks or something.

"Two,"

On second thoughts, maybe he should consider opening the door and try to explain this new house mate situation. "Grr, h _ow are we going to divert this?" h_ e pondered carefully."Three,"

"Grr, fine, fine, fine! Hold on Luffy!" Zoro hissed reluctantly, giving up the fact to not let him in. "Yes, finally I'm starving, you're truly a life saver Zoro!"

 _Creak..._

A slight shiver had jolted his spine for a moment while sweat had beaded down his neck. "B-b-blondie?"

There was no answer. The whole hallway went normal and quiet again. _Come to think of it, he hasn't heard much activity in the kitchen for a few minutes...Was it something wrong with Sanji or did he just take a smoke break in the balcony?_

"Open up, man!" Luffy cried, sending Zoro back to reality. "Shut the fuck up, I'm getting the key!" he snarled, finding the key in a small fish-like bowl. _"Ugh, I really need to get a key holder!"_

Yet before he could interlace the key chain within his long fingers, something blunt and metal had thwacked him hard on the back of his head. " _What the?"_

This blunt force had knocked him forwards as he hit the floorboards while his good eye had rolled back into his skull. "FUC-" Zoro yelled out as he winced.

"Shhh,"

Soft-like hands had blocked his mouth from yelling any further. Out of his blurred vision, he can vividly see tufts of blond hair, rubbing against his nose. He felt a strong hold over his body as struggled to move and... well a desire to sneeze also.

"Grr, damn it, how much did the fucker weigh!" Zoro sneered, taking a mental note that his training at the Dojo had been all for nothing.

However, he did not lose all hope yet when he realised that this guy is actually struggling to pin him with upper body strength, Zoro used one of his techniques to break free and crawl out. Yet, something went wrong when a finger had caught him in his mouth like a fish hook.

He felt something bad that had slipped in his tongue _. Gulp._ He swallowed it. _This mother fucker had slipped him the pill._

He tried to regurgitate it but it was too late...

A couple of seconds later, his sense to struggle had weakened him as the symptoms of this dodgy pill had rushed into the blood stream. Without realising it, the urge to sleep grew powerful as he drifted in towards the dark corners of his mind and passed out…

* * *

 **A** sudden sensitivity of confusion had stunted Zoro when he woke up as he discovered that he's lying on the sofa. "Ugh, what happened," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Oi, B-Blondie! Are ya there?" he yelled loudly enough towards the kitchen.

Sadly, there was no response.

 _"Strange?"_

Eyebrows creased into a line, Zoro tried his hardest to remember what had happened before he passed out. His head still pounding from the impact prior to the black out, he groaned as though he suffered one of his shitty hangovers.

Turning towards his reflection of the blank T.V screen, Zoro had felt that something is missing in this very living room. " _Huh!?"_ Huh is right! Over to the far right of his surround sound, the cabinet of his favourite and most expensive booze had been vandalised!

"What the fuck…I've been robbed!" Zoro gasped and tumbled over from the sofa. He shuffled quickly towards the wide-opened cabinet and can distinctly see that a bottle of scotch had been missing.

Yet above the cabniet, lies a cell phone on top of it. The thing buzzed and buzzed and dropped to the floor. Reaching out for it, he angrily pressed the red phone button and threw it over the fireplace. " _Sanji!"_

Inwardly seething, Zoro had rose up from the floor and marched towards a short foyer that lead up to the balcony. He paused however to see the shithead wasn't there. Now alone, he had felt the cool but gentle breeze against his hair and skin.

It was almost inviting.

Although, the certain calmness of the wind did not dither Zoro's fiery emotion as he stepped out of the balcony and slammed the sliding door with impeccable force. _"That son of a bitch,"_ He brooded crossly, stomping towards the living room.

 **Hiccup! Hiccup!**

 _"Huh? What is that noise?"_ Zoro paused quietly, head slowly turning towards the source of it all. There peeking behind the frame was a quaking stature of a teary-eyed person with blond hair and the recognisable swirly eyebrow.

 _BAM!_

With one sucker punch in his beautiful jaw, he had fell down and thrashed into a wall. Before Zoro can punch him again, Sanji choked out in new tears and apologised repetitively for what he done. He felt his face burn and ache from the punch he more or less deserved. He counted himself lucky that there wasn't any fracture in the jaw line...

"What—what did you give me?" Zoro asked irksomely while lowering his one arm. "It's...it's not what you think!" Sanji warbled.

"Well, Blondie...what I think it is must be much, much worse,"

"I panicked okay; I just gave you a sleeping pill," he sniffed.

"What the fuck is your problem, that's not right!"

Slowly getting up, Sanji gripped the frame for balance and looked away...avoiding anything to do with Zoro's angry outburst.

Well...he has the right to be, Sanji did something that'd heavily consider...

"I er-distinctly thought you wouldn't want ya friend inside the house…so I thought," he murmured weakly, digging his finger nails into his arm. "Even so, this didn't stop you being a creep about it," Zoro sniffed coolly.

Both of them not saying anything, Zoro had let this mildly unreserved silence suck in the hallway. _"Tcch, this guy is off his face,"_ He thought, watching Sanji reel side to side in his drunk state.

Strong, mixed feelings had meddled into this so called hard drive of his brain. He wanted to do something to just to rid of these stupid behavioural patterns right now. But he wouldn't know how. "And where did you get this sleeping pill anyway?"

"I... have er trouble sleeping," Sanji admitted with slight unwillingness.

"Wait, what?!"

"It's true! I have umm issues,"

"What kind of issues?" Zoro pressed on.

"It's kinda hard to talk about it..."

"I see," he paused, backing away a little. "Well, you're still a creepy dude for doing that."

"I told you I didn't really mean to do it," cried Sanji, leaking out new tears as it rolled down his face.

Not entirely convinced those are genuine tears for someone that reserved than he is; Zoro scowled and tried to figure out other ulterior motives or thoughts about the subject but they're not really , this kind of thing had happened at his house and it made him feel weak. _Thump!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Zoro's train of thought had disappeared when he looked down to see the blond down on his knees. He looked down slightly although he had leniently jabbed him on the head."Can you stop...I don't like pathetic things on the floor," he mumbled, feeling a rush of embarrassment passing his face. But Sanji continued to kneel and bawl his eyes out.

"Grr, C'mon...stop it—Hey! Let go of my leg!"

This guy refused and started to bury his blond head towards his knee. "Ugh, even though you did this psychotic shit, I'll let it go, okay!"

Glancing up, Sanji wiped his face with his sleeves and let go of his leg. However, he didn't have much energy to get up. _"Tch, my legs were working just fine before,"_ he mumbled. "Hey? Are you getting up?"

Without warning, he felt certain warmth that pulled him upwards while his face was close to his. Hot, bated breath had mingled between them and they look lost in their mystified eyes.

However, that was broken when Sanji fell sideways and hit the sofa...


	7. Chapter 7

**Walking** away from apartment seven with such a heavy burden in his heart...Sanji had felt a dire need to go someplace warm or the heavy thunderstorms will get to him first if he doesn't. While the apartment seemed so far away for Sanji, he just kept its distance by crossing the cobbled driveway. He had to cut through the grass as he headed towards a damp underpass.

He gulped a little awkwardly. There was very little light inside the tunnel. Sanji hesitated for another moment as the sharp cold breeze almost had him windswept.

Gritting his teeth whilst hugging his arms for temporary warmth, he slowly ventured inside and watched the dull orange blobs on each part of the tunnel.

However, a few seem to flicker on and off which made Sanji a little unnerved since he's in unfamiliar part of the area and he could get jumped on even if he had been in a few scrapes in the past.

A moment later and in huge relief, Sanji is out of the underpass turned towards a well-lit street. Yet when he walked to a corner, his stomach dropped like a stone. "No," he whispered softly, ogling at this unknown part of the suburbs.

"Where's the—where's the shop!"

It looks like there's no hint of that shop or anything of the kind that would have some of the clues that he's on the right track.

But there isn't.

"Curse the cactus-prick and his stupid sense of directions!" Leered Sanji, shaking his fist at the grim evening sky. He gritted his teeth and let slip of this anger as he started walking to clear his head a bit. However, it was slowly interrupted when he almost bumped into the hooded figures.

The stone in his stomach seemed to drop and twist his insides when those young hoodlums turn their heads in an ominous fashion.

He saw a glint of silver in one of the hoodlum's visible hand. Sanji knew immediately they're carrying knives and he was truly fucked. _"I shouldn't have left!"_ He thought, really regretting of leaving the apartment now. _"Z-Zoro-"_

 _Bang!_

In a blink of an eye, the hooded gang had scarpered and left the knife in the middle of the pavement.

Sanji's heart rate had doubled. _"Gunfire...was there gunfire?"_

His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Shit! Was I shot!"

But it wasn't a gun. He turned towards where the so-called gun-shot was placed. Sanji had clutched his chest tight and gasped. It was a car backfire!

However, Sanji didn't get comfortable just yet when the car owner of the small Volkswagen beetle had jumped out of the car and ran towards him.

He clutched his chest again and spread his lungs with lasting breaths. The car owner was a woman with shimmering black hair and eyes like the blue sea. She is just stunning. And if Sanji wasn't in this much shock right now, he'd pursue in his usual amorous manner.

"I saw what happened! Are you hurt?" The beautiful woman asked, scanning him with slight worry.

"No, I'm okay..." He huffed, shakily brushing off the lint from his sleeve. "You're so lucky, If I didn't have my car fixed an hour early—well-"

"Um, Thanks for sort of saving me," said Sanji, forcing a quick smile to pass his ghostly features. Still distrusting the streets, he was about head off. Yet he was stopped by a woman's hand over his shoulder. "What're you doing out here anyway, you don't look like you're from this neighbourhood,"

Sanji turned around when her hand dropped back to her side. "No, I'm not," he shrugged. "I'm just an idiot."

The woman he assumed who's in her early mid-twenties started smiling. Strangely, Sanji felt a sudden warmth that enveloped him like a blanket. He looked around to see the whole world wasn't bad than it was five minutes ago. It seemed that smile of hers has healing powers.

"I just...thought I can get back to my home this way," he shrugged. Sanji had started to realise something. He can't get back to his original home because who knows how much distrust and guilt he'd feel if he faced his ex-fiancé.

He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing,"

There was this comfortable yet inopportune silence between them."Let's head inside somewhere," said the woman, breaking the silence with her reassuring smile. Sanji eventually agreed and let the beautiful saviour be the guide in the troublesome suburbs.

~XXX~

Enjoyably sipping his tea and bask in the warmth in this café, Sanji had felt a slight bit relaxed that he wasn't bothered by the annoying bastards (whining toddlers) in the booth behind them. Sanji and Robin (The woman from earlier) seem to get along like they're friends for years although they only met twenty minutes ago.

"Are you sure about staying here, I mean you did finish your shift and all," He said, didn't want to impose.

"It's fine, Sanji-kun, I don't have anywhere else to be,"

"I don't need to be pitied y'know and I always put the women's interests first,"

"What I'm doing is being a friend, Sanji and you'll do the same when that will happen to me,"

Sanji frowned and admitted somewhere in his brain that he'd comfort Robin. "Humph, you got me there,"

Robin beamed and drink her vanilla latte when her eyes start to wonder towards Sanji's bruised cheek. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" She asked.

Turning pale, Sanji covered his face and stammered nervously. "N-N-No, that was my own fault from earlier," he faltered whilst he waved it off. _"I'm er—sorry—for-punching you,"_ echoed a certain voice in his head. Sanji tried to mentally shake it off but it seemed to ring in his mind a lot worse.

"Oh, I see...I hope he apologised,"

"Huh? What you're talking about, I just hit the pool table from earlier that's all,"

Robin raised her delicate eyebrow. To her, all this doesn't seem right so she patted Sanji's hand which he retracted slightly. "Sanji-kun?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit jittery after a couple of drinks,"

That was a lie. Sanji is now far away in his daydream. He kept thinking about what happened before he had left the apartment...

 _Lying down on the floor with a slight pain in his side, Sanji had struggled getting up from the coffee table. He stopped for a moment to let this pain subside and support his arm on the chipped woodwork._

 _"Tsk, You're a handful,"_

 _"No! I'm n-n-not!"_

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow and crouched down while he observed Sanji with odd frustration. "I'm just stating facts, dumbass don't get all touchy about it," he sighed tediously._ _"Anyway, you should get up..."_ _Blushing ever so hard, Sanji had averted his gaze and watch a small spider scurry beside his leg whilst it tries to escape to the kitchen. Well, that is until..._

 _ **Bam!**_

 _"Got it ahah! Eurgh...that's an ugly ass spider, eh, what is it,"_

 _The atmosphere had suddenly changed as the two had started looking at each other. "N-N-Nothing!" Sanji yelped, covering his face with deep embarrassment._

 _"Liar,"_

 _Sanji didn't say anything so he scooted back towards the armchair. "You're acting a lot weirder than usual..."_

 _"Tchh, No, I just...can't handle a drink," he gulped._ _Zoro raised an eyebrow and moved a lot closer, not realising he's crawling on all fours. Sanji's face grew wide and hot. "G-G-Go away!"_

 _"Where to mother fucker, this is my house?!"_

 _His forehead beaded with sweat, Sanji couldn't control the dormant explosion in his chest much longer. "Why am I feeling like this now!" He thought, mentally thinking of slamming his head against the wall._

 _Sighing, Zoro crossed his legs and arms while he glared at Sanji. "You're annoying, I wasn't even going to hit you... Swirly-brow"_

 _"Tch, duh...of course you wouldn't," he scoffed, looking awkward. "I wasn't thinking of something e—shit,"_

 _"Huh? What did you think I was really going to do?!"_

 _"None of your business, Moss-head!"_

 _Without thinking, Zoro grabbed Sanji's collar and leered at him_ _"Bullshit, tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll-"_

 _Zoro's threat had subsided or maybe swept away when he felt something soft between his lips. It grew hot and he didn't have a remote thought of stopping it as his abdomen squirmed heavily with wings and boom...it exploded._

 _But it ceased and he was returned back to his living room to see the person opposite him, looking so terrified and ran away..._

"Sanji, Sanji?"

Shaking his head, Sanji's state of mind returned him back to the café. "Are you okay? You look like you were miles away-"

Face first against the table, he felt happy but it was replaced very quickly with total shame.

"I-I-I think I did a terrible thing..." He confessed.


	8. Chapter 8

With a severe jolt from this occurring too real dream, Sanji awoke and fell off his pulled-out futon. He hit his head into the nightstand and almost woke up Robin who's sleeping in the next room. He rubbed the back where he felt most annoying yet numbing pain.

"Ugh,"

He parted his messy blond hair so he can see the living room and make a turn towards the small bathroom and let nature take its course. _"Ahh,"_

After he finished, he washed his hands and clumsily looked at his reflection. He sighed. "My life sucks,"

Its been two days since he stayed over at Robin's apartment and Sanji never felt so shit in the mornings.

All because he was reminded of this shitty green cactus head. "Grr, I really need to clear my mind off," he grumbled as he got out of the bathroom and head towards the private staircase towards the roof.

The sight was breath-taking. The bright orange sunrise seems to magnify the beauty of the sparse evergreen hills as it compares to the nitty gritty concrete floor. He sat on the rusted iron garden chair and nip his cigarette between his teeth before he lights it.

"He must hate me for what I did," said Sanji, igniting the cig as he inhaled the good stuff in his lungs before he let it all out.

After the smoke beautifully whisked away into the air, the sun rose a bit higher. In a distance, he can hear a slight roar of traffic and the annoying tweets of song birds. Yeah sure...he's not really having much of a peaceful morning so far anyway. He might as well head back in.

He dabbed his unfinished cig in the ashtray and left with his head bowed down.

* * *

After finishing his breakfast and waved goodbye for Robin as she head off for work, Sanji decided to tidy and make an exotic dinner as a another thank you for temporarily staying in her home. "Ring, ring,"

Sanji thought of nothing insincere by using Robin's landline as he accepted the call. He answered it.

"Mm-Hello?"

"Oh, sorry old man, I wasted your time," said the caller.

"Old man?! Do I sound like an old man to you, you ungrateful-son-of-"

"Hey-wait-you sound familiar?"

Sanji silently paused. _"That voice...Why does this guy sound like-"_

The wheels at the back of his head had slowly turned when he realises something...However, his face hasn't gathered recognition or anything. "Hello? Old man...Robin...Robin's grandfather?"

"Huh-who?" mumbled Sanji, a little absent-minded about this phone call.

"Ugh, whatever-never mind-take care of yourself grandpa!"

"Wait a fucking second, I 'am not a senile grandpa, I 'am a twenty-four-year-old man and I can take you down and kick you where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Okay-Okay whatever you say-" The guy hissed.

"Go to hell!"

Feeling angry, Sanji slammed the phone down without thinking that he rough-handled Robin's property. He checked the damage. Luckily there's none and Sanji stomped back to the kitchen.

Yet before he's about to chop a few carrots, the phone rang again. Frustrated, Sanji returned to the living room and picked it up. "What!" said Sanji, forgetting his phone etiquette.

"You're not Robin's grandfather!"

"Well, look who finally caught on," spoke Sanji,

"Who the hell are you and why are you in Robin's house!"

"None of your business, what about you calling in and harassing home guests!"

"Harassing? What about you breaking and entering my friend's house?"

"I'm not breaking or entering I'm Robin's —wait she's friends with the likes of _you?_ "

"Well that's why I'm calling or at least exchanging voicemails since we both work late-ugh doesn't matter, do whatever in Robin's home!"

"Tch, some friend you are,"

"That's it motherfucker, I was trying to warn you so I won't call the cops and now I'm coming in after ya!" The caller threatened.

"Oooo, I'm so scared,"

Having enough of this pointless back and forth with Robin's friend, he hung up again and resumed to what he was doing in the kitchen.

The phone rang again but Sanji chose to ignore it. The phone stopped ringing and Sanji felt at peace. "Who is he anyway!" he wondered absentmindedly, pinching salt, herbs and spices in the pot. _"He sounded a lot like someone I know?"_

The question plagued him for a while.

 _Well, That was until..._

A very loud ringtone had echoed through the sitting room. "Huh?"

Sanji peaked in and looked to see that Robin's cellphone is on the coffee table, constantly flashing with green texts. "Oh, she must've forgotten it," Sanji shrugged. Knowing it's for Robin's eyes only, Sanji didn't look on or pry. However,...the more he ignored it, the more his curiosity peaked.

The texts kept coming and he couldn't take it anymore.

Eyes forcibly shut as he inhaled sharply, Sanji grabbed the phone and pressed the unlock button. He peeked for a second and saw...

 _ **ZORO**_

 **Robin! For fuck's sake answer the fucking phone—someone broke into your house!**

Skin turning cold. Face leaking with sweat as his heart palpates chillingly in his body. _"Z-Z-Zo-"_ Sanji dropped the phone on the coffee table and curled up in the corner of the sofa. "Nnn-no fucking way!"

What happened next is like a horror show...

The cellphone rang again with this retro 80's ringtone. Flabbergasted, Sanji reached out for it and watched Zoro's name twitch on the home screen for quite some time. " _Don't...Don't answer it Sanji!"_

When his nerves and courage got the best of him, Sanji answered it when it was on the last ring.

"He-He-Hello,"

Immediately on the other line, the person answered it and went livid. He let the guy have his rant. It took a long time but in a shy and awkward voice.

" _I'm Sanji..."_

"WHA-what!"

"I'm Sanji—Y'know..."

There was complete silence on the other end for a couple of minutes. Sanji grinded his lips back to his teeth and felt this sunken feeling in his lungs. _"Fuck, you're so stupid!"_ He was about to press the button decline the call. "Y-You're...him, right," said the voice quietly through the speaker. Sanji pressed his thumb away from button and rubbed his eyes with frustration. _"shit-what am I doing-"_

Stammering slightly, all Sanji can bring out in his voice was;

"Y-Yeah..."

There was silence again. Sanji wanted to say something although his chest is violently thrashing for some reason.

"...I'm sorry,"

The line went dead and so is the connection of Sanji's heartstrings...


End file.
